Sparks for Hearts
by RedRos3z
Summary: Star has worked her whole life under Lord Megatron. However, she holds a deep secret that no Decepticon would have guessed. Will she stand by and work out her days as a simple servant; or do what no Con' has done before? SoundwaveXoc. KnockoutXoc
1. Introduction

Where was I heading?

A simple question, but the answer I could not place. My comrades would say where they were heading simply; '_serving their lord.' _But that just didn't seem to be good enough for me. Though I had no intent of going against my Lord, was it…hypocritical to have wandering thoughts?

No…that wasn't disobeying him at all…was it?

_Yes._

The simple image of him crushing me under his massive foot quickly made me turn from any unwanted thoughts.

It was my _duty_ to be here; to serve My Lord so long as my spark remained intact.

It was my duty to serve him, just as my spark creators had so dedicatedly. If fact, they were the only reason I served the Decepticon cause. Had they not perished in the Great wars, maybe with my reasoning they would understand my position now.

How ridiculous.

It would shame them greatly to think their own metal and energon would turn from what they fought for.

How could I; one of the most effective and relied upon decepticons, simply turn away from it all? Such a crazy, irresponsible, reckless, impulsive and completely compelling thing to do.

Perhaps, it is what the humans called 'following your heart'. Truly was a naïve thing to say, especially in my position. But right now, it seemed like a good idea. But one question remained…

_How?_

* * *

Aboard the Nemesis, one would say it was a dull, uneventful day; which happened to be entirely true. In the main room, the padding of quick and long fingers echoed off a keyboard attached to a screen displaying an unearthly language. Scanning the ship for anything out of the ordinary was this Femme's duty. A simple and quite boring task to which she had hoped something would actually happen. Not that she would ever say so of course, mainly because…she never said anything. Red optics looked to the corner of the screen noticing a pending message. With a click, a face plate appeared on the screen, showing an apparently aggravated Starscream.

The femmes' eyes lit up in slight amusement, wondering what in Primus was wrong now. At the sight of that, the mech growled in his throat, red optics blaring.

"**LIEUTENANT STAR!** _Is there something you would like to share with me?! Since, you do seem to be finding something humorous..." _The commander breathed angrily, venom dripping from a cynical smile. The femme shook her head once, before staring back up at her 'lord'.

Star knew he was a joke, never in a million solar cycles would Starscream be half of what Megatron was. However, she did admire his bravery. Either that or he was just stupid for trying to take Megatron's place. _Repeatedly…_

The commander cackled to himself before starting the conversation with a mock. He was Starscream, how else would he do it? "It seems my_ dearest Star_; you might be having a glitch. I recommend a checkup with the medic; since it would be _such_ a shame to not have my favorite lieutenant at her best."

Star merely ignored his sarcasm and crossed her servos, hoping he would stop blabbering and inform her as to why he was here in the first place. Seeing the gesture, Starscream sighed annoyed.

"Have you finished the scans?"

Nod.

"Any traces of energon deposits?"

Star clicked a button on the screen, much to his surprise as finding any deposits were becoming harder. A picture appeared of a forested area; just below the surface a small shard of energon was visible. Meaning there had to be more in the area. Star recoiled as his disgusting grin grew wide.

"Wonderful. Send me the coordinates at once."

With that the screen blinked out, letting peaceful silence resume once more. Which the femme was very thankful for, anything was better than that fliers' wretched voice.

* * *

The Nemesis hovered over the forest, making the native woodland creatures flee. The ones that remained took off as a load of miner cons flew down to the ground. Their scanners did indeed detect large quantities of energon not far beneath them. At once, they began digging, and the Nemesis had to remain hovering in its spot as it sent equipment down to them.

Monitoring the many screens, Star turned to the doorway as it opened. Quietly as always, Soundwave walked over, and they nodded once before switching places. A mutual understanding between the two as they switched posts daily, much to her relief. Dealing with too much Starscream took a toll on any cons health. Luckily, Soundwave handled it better, she had to admit. At the door, Star glanced over her shoulder at him. She wasn't sure why either; perhaps she was just now taking notice of him? The thought jumbled her processor.

Soundwave was…

_Attractive._

Her optics widened at the word, and she hastily left the room before he took notice that she had lingered. Why had the thought dawned on her so suddenly? She had known the mech to the equivalent to many earthen years. And not once had the word 'attractive' described him. Besides, she would hardly be worthy to stand by him in that way. Soundwave was by far the most dedicated con she had known, besides her sparkless parents. No matter how hard she would work, it would never amount to be his equivalent.

Never.

But…why was this on her processor? Since when had the thought of being his other pressed on her mind? With narrowed optics in thought, she trudged down to med bay. Perhaps Starscream was right. Something WAS off, and she wasn't so sure she liked it.

* * *

Upon entrance near the medical center, a small group of soldiers lingered near the crack of the door. They chuckled lowly to another as they peeked in continuously. Thoroughly confused, Star tapped her servo, gaining their attention. At the sight of her narrowed optics, they quickly went to their posts. As the area cleared, she peeked in the doorway, curious as to what they found amusing.

At that moment, she had never been so glad to have a tight plating covering her mouth and lower face. For she would have laughed out loud seeing the medic Knockout 'woo' her dear friend. The scene went on like one of those hideous human t.v shows. 'Soaps', she recalled.

Knockout leaned against one of the berth tables coolly with crossed servos. He smirked with a tilt of his head and enquired her sarcastically. "So, Rika, you look like you could use a buffer. How bout I fix that spot for you?"

The femme narrowed her optics before checking the spot, and after a moment caught on to his little trick. Sending him a scold, he simply laughed it off.

It was intriguing to watch how they interacted.

Almost human like.

Maybe she was just taking her job too seriously. No, she had to; she was appointed her ranking for a reason. However, Star just couldn't find it in her spark to intrude the possible soon to be couple. And allowed the sneaky scouts to return once she left with a smirk.

Oh well.

The rumors would keep her entertained as she monitored the miner's work progress.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading! Please tell me what you think, feedback is reaallllyyy apprecitated :) I don't own Transformers or its characters. Only my oc's Star and Rika. **


	2. Unfortunate Mistakes

He smiled at the femme suggestively, making her optics glue to the floor quickly.

_Bingo._

Knockout had been talking with the femme for some time now, and felt the need to step things up a bit. Of course, he had always been a bit of a flirt, occasionally doing so with Rika. But now, he had taken a sincere appreciation of her. Since there wasn't many he could call an acquaintance.

As for Rika, she crossed her legs shyly as she sat upon the berth. It was quite noticeable that she had harbored feelings for the medic. It was silent for a moment, until she glanced up to his optics, which she noticed were staring at her form. She coughed awkwardly and met his optics as he realized she'd seen.

He backed away and quickly turned to his work desk, fiddling with tools from shock. He knew she had caught him too. But he just couldn't help it; it had been quite some time since he'd seen the femme body. But with her, it was different. True, she was a _very _attractive femme. For one, her optics were a mystery. He knew something about her energon stream that altered her to have blue and red optics. Her paint had been a dark burgundy, with black shading near the ends of her servos. Long and sleek frames hung from the back of her shoulder plates, automatically telling anyone she was a vehicon. Her frame was smaller though, common among femmes. Knockout wondered if she would fit in his servos like he imagined._ 'Wait…what?'_

Rika was about to speak, that is until wolf whistles came from the hall.

The two jumped surprised to see some troops were responsible. Knockout flexed his hand agitatedly, his smile filled with danger.

"Who wants a checkup!?"

Rika laughed as the crazed doc made them run for their sparks. It would be their last laugh together for a long time.

* * *

Star looked dreadfully to the earth below; she had received a com link from a miner about a small issue. She could easily fix that, the problem was…

Dirt.

She hated the substance with a passion. Ever since her arrival on Earth she found it to be terribly annoying, how it could get stuck within the smallest cracks of armor; which could take hours on end to get out.

Deciding it was best to get it over with, she transformed into the militia known aircraft as a 'stealth fighter jet'. Not that she cared for the terms, one day she had seen it flying by and decided to claim the style. It flew down the side of the nemesis; with little to no sound until the femme was about 20 feet from the ground did she land. Forcing away the thought of dirt already invading her, Star held her helm up as a miner strode over.

"Lieutenant Star," he addressed bowing briefly, "the energon seems to be deeper than we assumed. We request to use a means of stronger devices." He said, motioning to the storage deck above. That was where all appliances were held.

She nodded, and was about to retrieve it when halfway up to the deck an explosion erupted. The sudden surprise didn't give her enough time to react and soon the force had the femme sprawling through the air. To say it was a rough landing would be an understatement. From her crater in the ground, Star took a moment to process what in Primus just happened. It took her a few moments for her sensors to function as she stabilized herself. And as soon as the smoke cleared, Star sprung up quickly, surveying the area for any threats. She skeptically lowered her guns seeing no visible threats, and looked up to the deck seeing smoke pour from it. A large gaping hole now stood out for everyone nearby to see, mainly in shock. Her optics flared, and nearby miners took a few uneasy steps back when they noticed.

She was not one to take 'friendly fire' well. Whoever caused this would answer to her; and quickly if they wanted to keep their sparks. After all, she had been literally hugged by the earth…

…and its dirt.

* * *

Starscream shoved his way through the vehicon troops that idly guarded the area. Had he not been pleased with the discovery of energon this morning, no doubt he would have just blasted his way through. However, blaring monitors of a security breech didn't lighten his mood.

Through the smoke on the deck he glared and grabbed the nearest troop.

"What happened!?"

The troop recoiled and shook visibly. "W-we aren't certain Lord Starscream. We believe that maybe there was an oil leak that somehow caught fire." They said, motioning to a charred black oil reserve tank.

Starscream threw the troop to the ground and crossed his servos. "Well **find** out the cause and make sure it is preventable next time!"

With a hurried nod, the troop ran off leaving the commander to mule his thoughts to himself. He was sure there was someone to guard the area. But it was that time of day when most of the lower ranks switched posts, so it could have been anyone. No doubt it would take too much of his time to watch over the video monitors in that area. Yet he wanted to know. Mainly so he could rip their spark out for being an embarrassment under _his_ command. Then, he found just that con.

Almost on cue, a familiar flier flew into the newly formed hole in the ship. ( Wow that rhymed xD) With alert optics, Star was about to question a vehicon that was nearby until a force grabbed her servo. Baffled, she looked up to see Starscream stare down at her malevolently.

She would be in a scrap load of trouble.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading! As always, feedback is appreciated. I do not own Transformers or its characters. I only claim my ocs Star and Rika.**


End file.
